


Appreciation

by bomberqueen17



Series: Two-Body Problem [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Hand Jobs, Hive ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between No Man's Land and Misbegotten, Sheppard and Rodney take a five-minute break in a dark hive ship corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

“McKay,” the radio in his ear buzzed. Rodney snorted awake from where he’d dozed off, and slapped at his ear.

“What,” he said. Fuck. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He had a datapad in one hand and a stylus in the other and was propped against the side of a hive ship console.

“What’s your location?” It sounded like Sheppard’s voice. 

“Uh,” Rodney said, looking around. He didn’t know. “Um, I, um, hang on.” He rubbed his face. 

“Were you asleep?” It was definitely Sheppard.

“No,” Rodney said, “no no, I just, um. Starboard aft control chamber. Power regulation.”

The radio clicked off and Rodney rubbed his face again, and climbed to his feet, trying fuzzily to figure out where he’d left off. Right right. Hybrid organic design. Very interesting. Unfortunately heavily damaged. It had been healing itself. But incorrectly— well, inefficiently, and given how close they were to failure, there was no time for inefficiency, and he’d managed to uncover how one used power re-routing to encourage growth in different directions. Stroke of genius, of course, but there was little time to crow about it, and he really had to wrap things up here and get back over to the _Daedalus_ to try and get their subspace communications back online. It had been two days and Earth probably still thought there were hive ships on the way, and Atlantis undoubtedly thought they were all dead. 

As he pulled himself up over the edge of the console, Sheppard’s face was right there, peering over it at him. “Augh!” he said, recoiling, and stumbled backward. A long Sheppard-arm came over the top of the console and grabbed him by the shoulder, steadying him, then pulling him in close. “Hey,” Sheppard said, quietly. 

“Uh,” Rodney said, fetching up against the other man’s chest. He was a couple inches shorter and even though Sheppard was narrower, he made Rodney feel small when they stood together like this. But he was too tired to care. 

“You look pretty tired,” Sheppard said. 

Rodney let his forehead fall against Sheppard’s shoulder. “Muh,” he said. 

“C’mon,” Sheppard said. “You’ve only been awake, what, like, three days? C’mon.”

“There isn’t any coffee, is there?” Rodney asked Sheppard’s warm, solid shoulder forlornly. 

“No,” Sheppard said. “Little enough water, either.”

That was finally enough to get Rodney to lift his head. “What? Are we running out?”

“Yeah,” Sheppard said. “We’re kind of… running out of everything, actually.”

“Oh no,” Rodney said, truly alarmed. 

“Well,” Sheppard said, “of course there weren’t any supplies on this ship. Wraith don’t need ‘em.”

“I’m going to go into a hypoglycemic coma,” Rodney said, staggering back to lean on the console. 

“If it comes to that we’ll throw you in a stasis chamber,” Sheppard said, stepping closer, pinning Rodney against the pillar behind the console with one hip. “But I’ve hoarded you a couple of Powerbars. If we ration them, I bet we can keep you conscious and alive.”

His voice was light, playful, but there was a little bit of low rumble behind it, and his body language was all sex, aggressive and masculine and a little domineering and _sex_ , crowding against Rodney and letting his mouth hover just a little ways out of contact. 

“You’re propositioning me,” Rodney said, too tired and fried to play along. “You’re totally propositioning me up against a console on a Wraith hiveship.”

“Maybe,” Sheppard said, letting his voice sink down low, pressing his chest in to Rodney’s. His pelvis was pinned against Rodney’s, and there was definitely a hot, hard something pressed against Rodney’s hip. “Maybe I think somebody oughta show you a little appreciation for all you’ve done for the humans of Earth.” His mouth hovered just, just out of kissing range, his breath warm against Rodney’s jaw.

“Appreciation,” Rodney said, waking up a little. Sheppard’s body was warm, and while he smelled like old fear sweat and stale reapplied deodorant, compared to the sick-sweet stench of the hive ship he smelled like heaven, all human and male. “I could do with some appreciation.” He blinked. “Only, I really ought to be—“

“Ah ah,” Sheppard said, cutting him off, crowding him harder against the pillar. “C’mon. You’ve got five minutes. I’ve got five minutes. We saved the galaxy from life-sucking aliens. We got time for a quickie.”

“Are you ser—“ Sheppard didn’t let him finish, but took his mouth, shoving his way inside and capturing Rodney’s tongue and swallowing down the rest of the word. Rodney was instantly so hard so fast he’d’ve fallen over if Sheppard didn’t have him pinned up against the pillar. There was a little hollow, behind the console, that more or less swallowed them up in the little alcove where the console stood; the hallway formed a cul-de-sac around them, and it couldn’t have been more private, except for the fact that it was a fucking hive ship and the walls were semi-alive.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Rodney gasped when Sheppard finally let go of his mouth, but he was grinding himself against Sheppard’s hip and trying to work his hand down the back of Sheppard’s pants at the same time. Sheppard had three- or four-day stubble at this point and it was sort of scratchy and sort of beardy and again, inexplicably pants-meltingly hot.

“Yeah I never actually fantasized about this particular kind of setting,” Sheppard said, and eased up fractionally to make space for his hand. He popped open the buttons of Rodney’s fly, then his own, and grabbed both of their cocks at the same time. He got his mouth back on Rodney’s just in time to stifle the embarrassing mewling noise Rodney made as he bucked up into the contact. 

“Fuck,” Rodney panted, the next time they came up for air. He was so hard, so wet, so ready, already shaking in Sheppard’s firm grip. 

“Ahh, yeah,” Sheppard murmured, right in his ear, “ah, fuck, Rodney, yeah.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Rodney whimpered. “Oh God. Oh God! I’m gonna make a mess.”

“Shh,” Sheppard said, laughing, but he was trembling too, on the edge. “Hang on. Hang on.” He pulled away a little, then dropped to his knees and put his mouth on Rodney’s cock.

“Holy fuck,” Rodney said, and came like he was being struck by lightning, hard and sudden and blinding. He sagged back against the pillar, and in a moment Sheppard was pressed up against him again, shaking and panting and his mouth tasted like Rodney’s come and he was jacking himself hard and fast. Rodney sucked on his tongue and grabbed his dick. 

Sheppard made an insanely hot little noise, hips jerking, and Rodney grinned and tightened his grip, giving him a sweet little twist at the end of each stroke. “C’mon,” Rodney said, “c’mon, Sheppard,” and Sheppard bit his lips and shuddered as he came all over Rodney’s hand. 

Rodney slid his other hand around the back of Sheppard’s head, cradling the base of his skull, pulling him in to kiss him gently. “There you go,” Rodney murmured. “You crazy, crazy son of a bitch.”

“All the best people are,” Sheppard mumbled, face in the crook of Rodney’s neck, and it was only then that Rodney realized that the man had to be at least as exhausted as he himself was, probably more— Rodney had spent a while unconscious in that food storage chamber, but Sheppard had been in aerial combat most of that time. 

Rodney wiped his hand on the wall and took Sheppard’s face in his hands to kiss him, gentle and affectionate. “Yeah,” he said. “All the best people are.”

 


End file.
